Boredom
by Saiya-jin Queen
Summary: A look into how the characters of X-Men Evolution deal with their boredom. Please Review.
1. Chapter 01 - Rogue & Kitty

Disclaimer:X-Men Evolution and all its characters are the property of Marvel Comics and the Disney Corporation. The only thing I own is this crazy plot of mine. So please do not sue.

Summary: These are short little insights into the X-Men Evolution characters' lives and how they deal with their boredom.

A/N: I started writing this not out of boredom, as the title may suggest, but late one night while trying to get some sleep. I hope you enjoy it. :D

**Boredom**

**Chapter 01 – Rogue & Kitty**

Two girls, as different as can be but as close as two sisters, were lounging on their beds while looking through their reading material of choice. The brunette put her fashion magazine down and spoke.

"Rogue, I'm, like, SOOO bored!"

"Well, Kit, what do ya wanna do today?" Rogue asked, never once lifting her eyes from her book.

Kitty sighed. "I don't know. Like, what do you want to do?" Her magazine laid neglected somewhere on the bed.

Rogue marked her page with a bookmark and put her book on her nightstand. "Please don't start that Kit. Ah don't know what Ah wanna do either. Ah'm just as bored as you are."

Suddenly, Kitty had an idea. Her eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face. This frightened Rogue a bit. "Hey, Rogue! Like, wanna go shopping?"

Rogue thought about it for a moment, then she came to a decision she knew would surely be the death of her. "Sure…just let me grab my bag.

Kitty leapt off her bed in excitement. "Wooo! We, like, SOOO gotta get you some new clothes. The ones you have are just so…" A glare from Rogue shut her up.

Rogue sighed. "If it'll keep ya off my back, Ah'll buy one dressy outfit plus two additional ones. We got a deal, Kit?"

Kitty nodded. "It's a deal! And I'll hold you to it too." With that the two roommates—with their purse/satchel in their hands—were ready for a day at the mall.

Things are NEVER boring or dull with a friend like Kitty.

A/N: Well, what do ya think? I hope to have the next one out really soon. If y'all have any ideas for chapters, just send them in a review. If I use your idea, you will get credit for it. Also, leave a review to tell me what you think of this mish-mesh that I'm writing. I love to get feedback for my work. It encourages me to keep on writing and lets me know I'm doin' a good job.


	2. Chapter 02 - Evan, Bobby & Kurt

Disclaimer: The X-Men, sadly, are not mine. They belong to Stan Lee... Perhaps I could somehow save up enough and get them for my birthday which isn't until July... yeah... Probably not... Only one thing I can do. Keep my self entertained by writing fanfics about them.

A/N: I encourage you, my wonderful readers, to keep sending your ideas to me in your reviews. I'd also like to know what y'all think about these drabbles I'm writing. Reviews let me know I'm doing a good job.

A/N2: I apologize for the delay in updates. I wanted to get this out before the new year, but that plan quickly went out the window. And then my laptop was in desperate need of getting worked on so I had to take care of THAT. But now I have my laptop back and it's running smoothly again. So, without further delay, here's the second installment of BOREDOM!

**kaitykat24** - Thank you for the idea for this chapter. I hope you like it. :D

**Boredom**

**Chapter 02 - Evan, Bobby & Kurt**

**The middle of the night... Bobby's room...**

****"Are you sure ve got everthing?" Asked a certain fuzzy, blue teen.

"For the last time, Kurt, yes! We have everything we need for this to work." Answered Evan.

"Then let's do this!" Bobby said a little too enthusiastically, for he had accidentally frozen a good portion of the room.

"Bobby! Keep it down of ve'll be busted before ve even step out into ze hall."

"Oops..."

The three boys made their way down the hall and all the way to the garage, each carrying duffle bags of supplies. When they got to the garage, they immediately set their eyes on the intended target of their prank and got to work.

Approximately twenty minutes, all the whipped cream they could possibly find, five bottles of maple syrup, and a whole lot of feathers later, and their masterpiece was nearly finished.

The X-boys stood back to examine their work.

"Is it finished?" Evan ashed.

Bobby rubbed his chin in thought. "Almost..." Then, he got an idea. "Be right back!" Iceman was back seconds later with a jar of cherries, which he then proceeded to place said cherries in the whipped topping. He stood back with the others, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Bobby! You. are. a GENIUS!" Kurt exclaimed.

"We can congratulate ourselves later, guys." Evan said. "For now, let's just go to bed and wait for the fireworks." He finished his sentence with a grin.

The trio did just that.

**The next morning...**

****Everyone in the mansion (who wasn't already awake) was awoken by -

"MY CAAARR!"

Soon everyone knew just what befell Scott's precious car and some even suspected who was behind such a dastardly deed. But what Scotty doesn't know won't hurt him, right?

One this is for certain, and Kurt can attest to this, and good - no...scratch that - a GREAT prank is the best cure for extreme boredom.

A/N: By the Goddess! That took forever to write! So what did y'all think? Like it? Hate it? Be honest with me. This chapter never would've been possible without kaitykat24. Big thanks to her if she's reading this.

Hey readers! I have a question for y'all. I was thinking of making a Brotherhood chapter but don't have to many ideas as of yet. Could y'all help me out with this? As always, you got ideas or just wanna let me know how I'm doin', just click that little review button down there. :D


End file.
